This invention pertains to the art of flow control devices for fluids and, more particularly, to a device for restricting the flow of gas from a pressure vessel or the like. The invention is particularly applicable to a pressurized cylinder and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may be advantageously employed in other environments and applications.
Disposable compressed gas cylinders are frequently used in containing refrigerant gases or the like. A flow control device maintains a substantially constant rate of fluid flow from the compressed gas cylinders so that transformation of these disposable cylinders to alternate uses has met with only limited success. For example, the cylinders may be filled with alternate gases and operation of the valve permits a flow of gas at a predetermined pressure and flow rate therefrom. In many instances, the flow passage utilized in the refrigerant gas industry defines a flow rate that varies from the requirements of these alternate uses. It has, therefore, been considered desirable to develop a means of restricting the flow of gas from the cylinder without replacing the entire valve that is sealingly secured to the cylinder.
More importantly, a flow restrictor must be of simple construction and adapted for quick and easy installation in the field. In order to maximize economic costs, the pressure cylinder must be filled in a relatively short period of time, thus necessitating an enlarged flow passage to accommodate a large flow rate. This same cylinder must then b adapted with the flow rstrictor device for subsequent fluid release from the vessel at a second, reduced flow rate. Additionally, the flow restrictor must not be easily removed in the field. A flow restrictor device and method of installing same that satisfies these and other requirements and overcomes the above-noted deficiencies is deemed to be provided by the subject invention.